1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting bracket applicable to a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computing devices (e.g., personal computers, servers, etc.) usually use a mounting bracket to accommodate a circuit board, a power supply, and fans. The mounting bracket includes a pair of side plates, a top plate connecting top edges of the side plates, and a bottom plate connecting bottom edges of the side plates. A circuit board is attached on the bottom plate. The power supply unit is attached to an inner side of one of the side plates. After the power supply is powered on, the power supply supplies power to the circuit board, the fans and other electric components in the computing device. Then the computing device powers on and starts to work. However, the mounting bracket can usually only accommodate one power supply. If the power supply stops functioning, the computing device cannot be powered on and cannot work. Furthermore, the mounting bracket has no electromagnetic interference (EMI) resistant members, which may result in EMI effect.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.